ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Adventure 3 Battle/Transcript
Hero Side story sequence 14:28 Above the capital city town of Station Square Pilot Number 1: "Sigma-Alpha 3 heading due south over the city town." Pilot Number 2: "we're en route, everything's a go." Pilot Number 3: "This is the control tower, everything's on radar." Pilot Number 4: "Report cargo status of a captured blue supersonic hedgehog named Sonic aboard, over." Pilot Number 5: "That's a 12-5 cargo secured on board and-" Suddenly, Sonic escapes right outta the prison cage. Pilot Number 5: "What the crap?!?" Pilot Number 6: "Didn't copy that, over." Pilot Number 4: "Sonic's escaped, he's gone outta control on board!" Pilot Number 2: "What's going on?!? come in, over!" Sonic is now hanging right on to the rocket plane's right wing. Pilot Number 6: "What on earth?!?" Pilot Number 1: "Stop, what do you think you're doing?!? get Sonic right now!" Sonic: "Talk about some low budget air flights, no more being a prisoner, I'm outta here, I like racing around and fighting evil robot and monster enemies better." Sonic gets right on his green hover-board. Sonic: "Yahooooooooooo!" Stage 1/Scene 1: Downtown Station Square (It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and ''Sonic Super Blast'' (2018 Nicktoon Anime Show) is playing in the background) Announcer: "Attention, citizens of Station Square, most enemies are approaching, be on the look out." Well I don't show off, don't criticize Sonic begins hover-boarding over the hover-board ramps. I'm just livin' by my own feelin's Sonic collects many power rings he could possibly collect. and I won't give in, won't compromise Sonic continues hover-boarding downtown. 'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold Sonic jumps right off his hover-board, then begins running around downtown. I don't know why Sonic smashes the wooden and metal crates. I can't leave Sonic runs around over to the next entrance. though it might be tough Sonic goes over to a metal animal pipe. but I ain't outta control Sonic activates Omochao for advice. Omochao: "There's a collectable animal inside this pipe, so try signal whistling for it." just livin' by my word Sonic uses the signal whistle to call the collectable animal inside the metal animal pipe, and collects a little purple penguin. don't ask me why Sonic continues running around supersonic fast and fights against robot and monster enemies. I don't need a reason Sonic continues fighting against his evil enemies 'til he reaches the other side of the city town. I got my way, my own way Sonic avoids crashing right into city town cars, trucks and city buses. it doesn't matter Sonic begins grinding right down the grinding rail. n''ow what happens'' Sonic defeats more evil robot and monster enemies.'' '' I will never give up the fight Sonic uses his Magic Hands power on the flying enemies. l''ong as the voice inside drives me to run and fight'' Sonic continues jumping right over to the next location spot. it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right Sonic continues running around the entire city town. well I don't look back''' '' Sonic collects a lot of stage emblems. '''''I don't need to He goes right underneath a secret passage way. time won't wait and I got so much to do Sonic begins running around right down a city building. where do I stop now? '' Sonic smashes more robot and monster enemies ''it's all a blur and so unclear Sonic continues racing around all over the place. well I don't know, but I can't be wrong Sonic begins running around, avoiding the real big truck. it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight place all your bets on the one you think is right (Musical interlude) oh it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens '' ''I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right no, no no no it doesn't matter Sonic reaches the Goal Ring. Sonic: "Yes, alright!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank A Sonic: "Ha, not too tough at all." Prison Base Island Cannon Countdown: 100 Minutes Tails is flying around in his X Tornado. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Scripts